Brandy Barr
Brandy Barr is the long lost daughter of Ash Williams. She first appeared in Ash vs Evil Dead Season Three. She is portrayed by Arielle Carver-O’Neill. History Family In this episode, Brandy is introduced cleaning a locker of graffiti (a punishment for creating it in the first place) along with her friend Rachel Manning. After being cockily greeted by an ongoing peer, they continue, until minutes later, that same peer stood staring, clothed in the school mascot suit, down the hall at the two girls. Brandy's mother recieves a distress call from her daughter, bringing Ash and Pablo with her. Brandy's friend is turned into a deadite unknowingly, attacking the group, which led to the eventual decapitation of Candance Barr via cymbal. This ends the episode as Ash gives a brief explanation in the hallway of the school. Booth Three By the start of this episode she is living with Ash in his house staying in Cheryl's old room needing someone to talk to everytime her dad wonders off she goes to her principal who unbeknownst to her is ruby in disguise. Apparently Dead By the start of this episode she is attending her mom's funeral and she has a conversation with her dad about he not having to be apart of her life if he doesn't want to soon after the funeral starts she is wondering where her dad after she had just finished her speech soon her principal comforts her by her present unbeknownst to her he is in the casket in which she soons find out eventually the funeral is called off and she is in between her dad confronting her principle about being a evil demon witch named ruby which she doesn't believe and soon tells him that this is the lady who she was talking about staying with she soon stumbles off in anger. Unfinished Business She is first seen with Kelly who was tasked by Ash to keep and eye on Brandy, her and kelly are later attacked by a deadite Pablo soon Brandy stabs Pablo with the Kandarian Dagger. Baby Proof in this episode she is seeen when Pablo wakes up from being trapped between the living and the dead after he performs a ritual to return to life and succeed him as a shaman. Brandy is then tasked by Kelly to go find ash who just got done kidnapping Ruby's evil baby to prove to Brandy that he does care about his children he is then almost arrested by a police officer while Brandy is caught between an argument between her principal and ash she soon drives off with Ash in his [[The Oldsmobile|'car']] to escape the police. Tales From The Rift (She doesn't appear alot in this episode) but she first appears when her and her dad are eating breakfast together she then goes upstairs and when she comes back down she wonders where her dad went unbeknownst to her is that he went with the Knights of Sumeria ( Zoe, Marcus, Peter and the unnamed 4th man) to his hardware store basement to investigate the Sumerian writing left by Gary before his demise. She later appears at the end of the episode talking to ash and the possessed Kelly about their next move. Twist and Shout She is first seen getting prepared for her Prom in her gold shiny Dress which she shows to Ash much to his surprise he tells her it's not time to be playing all Dressy, Dressy when there are demons roaming around much to her annoyance she goes upstairs and waits for him in the car she later goes to the prom with Ash and the possessed Kelly ash later tells her to go around front while he will take the back way because of the cops lawsuit against him she lsoon runs into her principal who wants to talk to her alone in her office she is then convinced that ash is a demon which she doesn't believe so stumbles off she then gets chased outside by Ruby's (full fledged demon adult son who happens to look excacly like ash) son to the main Dance party where he starts killing everybody soon her principal is able to convince her that ash is really evil which she believes then her principal hands her the Kandarian dagger soon the real ash arrives while ashes look alike Ruby's demon son hides for the time being her principal then tries to make ash look bad in front of her by forcing ash to kill her by holding his chainsaw to impale Ruby's guts out Brandy now emotionally stressed and not being able to believe Ashes words she is get ready to stab him with the Kandarian dagger but it cause her to remember all the good moments they had together before she could she then drops the Kandarian dagger Ash then shoots his look alike Ruby's demon son as he is trying to have a moment wih his daughter Ruby's plain soon fails so she rises with the Kandarian dagger in her hand as Brandy soon realizes ash was right making those her last words before she dies Ruby then throws the Kandarian dagger at Ash, Brandy then jumps in the way as she falls into Ashes arm's as he breaks out in tears Brandy meanwhile wakes up in Deadlands, and runs away from surrounding threats screaming. Riffing Apart In this episode she is first mentioned by her Dad when he says first I lose my baby girl now your telling me kelly is possessed by some demon to Pablo then her body is then seen get read to be taken to the morgue to be amputated. So Pablo and Ash advice a plan to steal her body which they do and are successful at but unsure which body is hers and not wanting to check they grab 2 just in case she is then seen in the Deadlands where she tries to save his girl who is being sucked through his all black portal by these Dark Ones she then runs into Dalton then eventually Kelly shows they all then hide in this coffee shop in the Dark world when ash soon pops up and him and brandy share a meaningful hug unbeknownst to them is that ash wanted Pablo to kill him in order to rescue Kelly and Brandy they all soon wonder how he got there but he eventually tells them but as the Dark Ones start to persue Dalton, Kelly, Brandy and Ash. Ash advices a plan to get all of them out of there they soon run out of the coffee shop and hide behinds ashes car in the Deadlands. Brandy, Kelly and Ash hide in the car as brandy watches as Dalton creates a diversions after he gives Kelly a kiss on the lips goodbye Brandy and the others soon get sucked down by the Dark Ones but ash soon pulls them out with he help from his car after I took some time soon Ash then drives brandy and kelly to the hardware store. Arriving at the basement cellar, then wait for Pablo to create a portal Brandy is soon sucked through where she wakes up in a body bag Ash asking Pablo wheres my daughter! Pablo responds with saying Pepe when we grab the bags did you ever actually check to see which one Brandy was in ash then responds with Oh shit they soon run upstairs outside to the ambulance and check the body bag as Ash has a emotional moment with brandy as she starts to break out in tears as ash holds her hand then Ash, Brandy and Pablo soon discuss that their job isn't done yet as they still have to rescue Kelly and put an end to Ruby for good. Judgement Day She is first seen walking through the door after throwing up from being brought back from the dead she then discuss with Ash and Pablo about all there death's due to ruby and advices a plan she's then left at ash house with his broomstick until she then is chased by the paranormal wind seen in the first evil dead all the way to the shed where she gets a call from her mom then her deadite phone bites her thumb off where she gets a voice mail on her phone from her dead mom she then screams for help she then appears in another scene where her right hand starts becoming possessed so she haves to chop off her han like ash in the first film she then fights this deadite unknown species shaped like a spider after she defeated it she is soon found by Pablo they then get in a car and drive until they seen are given a message by ash through the necronamicon they then drive to ashes warehouse store where they run into ash and the dark ones who get the necronamicon brandy tries to stop him From fighting them then they dissappear then summon this big monster while brandy watches in horror with the others as the episode ends The Mettle of Man She first appears as she watches in horror with the Ash and Pablo as she soon follows ash and pablo back to ashes house where they soon resurrect Kelly after brandy sees Kelly wake up Kelly soon starts to kiss Pablo while Pablo and Kelly are kissing Ash sits in his chair worried and admits that he scared of the big monster an dosent want to fight it so he drinks a beer than brandy tells him this emotional speech explaining who he is and what he's done than after Ash grabs another drink of beer Brandy ask if she can have one (because she's in the same situation right now) but ash responds with saying No your underage don't be like your old pops here and start drinking till your over 18. Ash, Pablo and Brandy than show Kelly the monster outside as they start to advice a plan and split up into 2 groups which are (Ash and Brandy | Pablo and Kelly) as the military takes care of the big monster while Ash and Brandy are in the sewer they start to have a emotional conversation then Ash gives Brandy a necklace as a present he said it always kept him safe from harm and give him the courage he needed whenever he would fight the deadites brandy accepted it but unbeknownst to her, Ash gives his girlfriend Linda this necklace prior to the first deadite incident in the cabin. They soon run into a couple of deadites where that are in front of them behind them and on top of the ceiling the deadites soon chase ash and brandy all they way till they take this shortcut threw the pipes where they run into Kelly, Pablo a police officer and a few unnamed characters Ash soon gets into a confrontation fight with the polic officer as brandy tries to intervene brandy watches as the polic officer goes into the middle of the street to lead the Deadites to ash but he is soon Killed by the deadite wind Brandy along with the others soon run over by the military and hopp in the back of a Military light utility vehicle Ash then shuts the door and chooses to stay as he tells Brandy he knows he hasnt been the best father but it's about time he's done his job as the chosen one while he also tells Pablo to take care of Kelly and Brandy for me and your the El Jefe now as he soon gives Brandy, Kelly, Pablo and some unnamed little girl a sorrowful heart-broken stare as he soon says goodbye as the car drives off. Personality Unlike Ash's companions, Brandy isn't desensitised to the horrors that come from the Necronomicon, as she reacted with shock and horror to the escalating situation she was forced in, eventually Brandy was able to adjust and handle herself against the evil. Brandy also shares some traits with her father despite her initial dislike of him. Trivia * Her name, Brandy, is a reference to '''Brady Barr '''the first known herpetologist to have captured all 23 extant species of crocodilians in his career. * Originally Kelly was supposed to be Ash's daughter in the scrapped script for the season 2 finale. Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Character killed by Ruby